the guardian returns
by dope boy swag
Summary: Jamie is now twelve and Jack has returned and now that jack has returned jamie has new feelings for jack but doesn't know how to tell him or show his feelings about him. How will he come to a decision to tell jack? Will he ever tell jack? Or will jack reject him ? Come and see and read rated m for a reason because sex I will warn you before it happens jack/jamie yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I am making a rise of the guardians story and I'm new at this so don't flame only correct me don't be a jerk about it... I was bored and had nothing else better to do to I wanted to take action after reading some of the other rotg fanfics. I do not own any of the rotg characters or any part of the movie as if I did it would have been a bit different... IF you know what I mean... and without further ado lets the story begin

chapter 1 The return of the guardian

It had been a year and a half since Jamie had seen jack now 12 he had just turned twelve as a matter of a fact today. He was now twelve and had missed Jack and had wished for him to come back when he blown the candles on the cake. "Jamie make a wish and blow on the candles" Ms Bennet said. He blew the candles and he ate a piece of cake and then waited for everyone to get done eating. It was a while before they got done eating he became daydreaming about the time Jack had said we will always be here and asked himself why.. why didn't he come and visit on his birthday? it wasn't too long before he came back to reality. "Jamie! hullo earth to Jamie" Ms Bennet said "O sorry mom just got caught up in a day dream" Said Jamie "about what" Ms Bennet said "O umm school sum thing funny happened today" replied Jamie "O okay well get over here and open your presents" Ms Bennet said, Jamie replied "okay I'm coming'.(jeesh a lot of talking back and forth from now on when they talk Jamie's voice will be presented like this:: and:: and Ms Bennet is ((okay)) and jack's he hasn't came in yet will be like this *hey buddy* them are just examples it helps me and u know who is talking... now back to the story). Jamie began opening his presents he soonly became happy again and forgot about the daydream about Jack. soon he got all of his presents and it was time to go to bed. ((Hey Jamie time to go to bed)). ::Aww come on let me stay up for a little while longer:: ((No Jamie you have already stayed up past you're bedtime now you're sleepy and you need to go to bed)) ::No I'm not:: (( Yes you are now go to bed)) ::but-:: (No buts now go to bed)). ::Fine:: He yawned and realized how tired he really was. ((See I told you was sleepy)) ::I know mom u don't haft to tell me twice:: ((Good night)) ::Good night:: He went to bed and started day dreaming again _It was my birthday didn't he know that ..._As he went on and on about his daydream he noticed that it was getting rather chilly in his room so he went to check the thermostat it read 74 degrease it was normal he went back in his room he layed back down again it felt chilly again he felt it coming from the window he asked himself_ did I forget to shut the window?_ so he walked to the window and saw Jack :: Aah Jack:: He fainted a few minutes passed he heard Jack's voice trying to wake him up *Jamie wake up wake up Jamie wake up buddy wake up* ::Jack is that you:: *Yeah it's me buddy* ::What happened:: *You fainted remember, you okay buddy* ::Yeah, I'm fine:: ::What are you doing here:: *It's your birthday remember?* ::Yeah but why are you so late my birthday was like an hour ago::? *Guardian duties* ::Oh that's explains it but what were you doing::? *Making sure all of the kids were still believing in us*. ::Oh:: ::Jack:: *Yes Jamie* ::Um uhum uhmm **Clearing his throat** Can y-y-you spend the night::? Jack chuckled * Jamie why are you blushing you're not embarrassed asking that are you*? Jamie responded in a fainted voice "Maybe" Jack chuckled some more ::Stop laughing at me, it's not funny:: *Sorry I'm just astonished that you find it embarrassing to ask me to spend the night* *Why did you find it embarrassing asking me to spend the night*? ::I-I-I don't know I just did:: Jack just sat there looking at the pale white boy. ::Well::? *Well what... Oh right sure I'll spend the night anything for my favorite friend* :: Thank you:: * Of course anything for you my friend* and with that they fell asleep.

well that's it that's chapter one review and comment please I want reviews to see how I did on my first time if I have more than 10 reviews by 5am I will have another chapter done first thing tomorrow! yay so please review now


	2. Chapter 2 ice, snow he has returned

Hi guys this is my second chapter of rotg i will try to be updating daily but i need reviews so please hit the review button... again i do not own the rotg characters or anything like that or it would be a bit different...  
Rated m for reasons explicit scenes... And now with the story...

Chapter two: ice, snow ... has returned to town

Jamie woke up with a wierd dream ::Shit shit shit:: he said Jack woke to the third "shit" and said *Whats wrong*.  
::Nothing it was nothing:: *Well why did u say shit for* ::Oh it was just a dream:: *Oh then why didnt u say that before*.  
::I jsut didnt want to okay now just please quit talking about it okay:: *Fine jeesh whats your deal*? ::Nothing i just dont feel like talking about it okay::

Jamie got up out of bed and went into the bathroom to get cleaned up and he got in the shower and said to himself ::why did i think about him like that::?  
Jamie got out of the shower and then got dressed and saw Iack sitting on the bed. *Im going to go for a bit ill be back in a few days* ::Noo please dont go please stay...  
*I gotta do some guardian buisness buddy ill be back in a couple days*. ::Fine but u better be back though or ill be mad at you:: *I promise you ill be back in a couple of days* And with that Jack flew out the window as he was flying he said to himself why was he acting so wierd this morning...

When Jack got to North's workshop he was greeted by the yeties and was told they were having a conference and for him to attend it. The yeti took Jack to the conference room they were all looking at him Santa said "come, have a seat" he presumed "the reason we called you here is because ... well i dont know how to quite put this but Jamie the boy your seeing is i-is unhuman" ... Jack's eyes widened *what do you mean the boy is unhuman he dont appear to be unhuman like* "well you see he has some characteristics he is not found about them yet but his abilities are quite more advanced than a human" * Do you mind telling me what his abilities are*? "Well were not quite sure of what they are so were going to send you down there andstay with him untill we can figure out what he is capable of your job is to look for unusual things that happen to this boy if his personality changes a little bit u let us know" ... *okay I will so just stay with him at all times to check on a difference of personality*? "Yes do not leave his sight try to get as close of a friendship as possible if it comes to u hafting to be too close like boyfriend wise do as necessasary because we need him in your sight to observe him" * boyfriend ? Idk about that close but if it comes to it then consider it done*... "Okay you must take your leave now" * now? I haft to leave right this moment* "yes we dont want to waste anytime missing an observation of this boy" *okay I will take my leave now* "remember become close as possible with this boy" *okay I will he yelled as he flew out of the workshop in a hurry.

It took about an hour to get there he wondered to himself unusual i havent noticed anything unusual...  
It was night time when he got there Jamie was there asleep Jack flew in and opened the window and said to himself well he kinda is cute just sitting there sleeping in that posistion I guess i could give dating him a try... he walked into the bed and got in under the covers with jamie trying not to wake him he atfirst didnt but when Jamie put his arms around Jacks cold but yet slightly muscular body he woke up and said ::Jack is that you:: * Im sorry I tryed not waking you but I guess my cold body woke you* Jamie blushed blood red ::O o Im sorry i didnt mean to put my arms around you:: * no no your fine it keeps me warm you can put your arms around me* Jamie blushed hard again :: ra-ra-really:: *yeah and whyd u stutter are you embarrassed? N-no... okay maybe a little Jack laughed why are you embarrased after all* he wispered in his ear*I know you have a crush on me* Jamies eyes widedended :: n- no I dont ... wait how did you know::? *Jamie Its not hard to figure out u stutter every time i get near you or get in the bed with you you get nervous and try to hide your feelings when obiously that its noticable when you stutter u obiously have feelings for me* Jamies eyes widened and blushed Im sorry i- he got cut off when jack pulled in to kiss him. Jamie blushed hard this time it put santa's jacket to shame. Jack pulled away from the kiss and said *why are you blushing for jamie you got what you wanted didn't you you always had a thing for me and i kinda always knew you fount me attractive and now here I am kissing you and your blushing*... ::I know its just wow Id never thought youd axcept my likings towards you i mean its just too much wowness right now I- he got cut off again with Jack kissing him again he thought when he was embarrassed because he liked him and didnt wanna shot it he thought that was kinda cute. Jamie blushed again and again jack ended the kiss and saw Jamie blushing and said * you know im going to keep kissing you untill you stop blushing because I find that attractive ::Im sorry I jus- jack kissed him again and this time jamie didnt blush but he axcepted it and returned the favor by nibbiling his lips Jack moaned at this and then returned the favor by sucking on his neck line

Warning here is the part with the yaoi so if you dont like then skip to the part after the yaoi ill tell you when its over..

Jamie moaned a bit louder now and said ::you dont haft to worry about my parents they are on vacation.. *okay than this is the perfect time to satisfy your wants* :: what do you mean by that:: Jack said *o i think you know what im talking about and winked at him* :: you mean your going to have sex with me:: *Isnt that what you wanted*  
:: well yeah but i never thought it would come true i only dreamed it :: he began to wonder to himself is this really happening? Am i in a dream if i am i better never wake up. ::Jack tell the truth am i in a dream or is this real? * now why would you think this was a dream is this too good to be true* ::no but if this is a dream i dont wanna wake up from it * how about this lets stay up for twelve hours having sex and see if you dont wake up from it if you dont then its real ill tell you its real but a dream would probably tell you the same* :: okay lets do that:: * now are we going to get back to having sex i want to make you the happiest boyfriend ill ever have.  
::o please do so:: Jack started sucking on his neckline again and then went lower to his body it made Jamie moan and quiever then Jack removed Jamies pants and underwear and said* Jamie your going to have a wild night * Jack started stroking his manhood Jamie moaned loud at this and said ::Jack i love you please dont ever leave me:: *I will never leave you I will always love you*. Then Jack started sucking his manhood stroking it with his mouth up and down repeatedly Jamie moaned really loud Jack suck his manhood faster and faster ::Im getting near climax please go on and fuck me give it all you've got. Jack then stopped sucking him and took off his pants and whipped out his 6'6 inch manhood and repeatedly stroke it to get it nice and ready ::Jack come on hurry please:: * let me get hard enough to get it inside of you* And a mi nitue later he was done *okay you ready it might hurt a bit :: yeah yeah im ready i dont fucking care if it hurts ill get over it come on give it to me:: Jack put his manhood in his entrance and rammed it screamed because of pain and then which it turned to pleasure. *Jamie are you okay* :: yeah yeah im fine keep going:: Jack started to ram it in him again Jamie moaned really loud :: o Jack please dont stop.. o yeah:: Jack kept on ramming it into him. :: harder harder faster...: Jack rammed his manhood in him with full force and full speed and his speed was incredibility fast because of his abilities… ::o yeah right there o Jack im going to cum please cum with me:: * Jamie I am so close to cumming too lets realease at the same time*… and with that they released at the same time their manhood exploded with cum and Jack filled Jamie up with cum * o there is one last thing to do* whats tha- he got cut off by Jack biting him on the neck line he yelped with pain *Jack why in the hell did you do that for* I marked you so I could give you the ability to give birth* :: birth?:: his eyes widened he thought of the thought having kids but not with a man he thought it was impossible * what you dont like the concept of having my kids*… ::no im just suprised you could do something like that:: * yeah I can*  
Jamie went down to take a shower :: im going to take a shower okay:: *okay* as they got finished showering they went to bed...

End of chapter two A/n I need your reviews of what you think so far your reviews matter to me I will be online for awhile untill next 


	3. Chapter 3 unhuman love

Hi guys its me again i thought id get in a new chapter for you guys since i got a couple of reviews but i need more than just a couple i need atleast five a day so i can repost a chapter or two a day if your lucky ill even post 3 but ill atleast need 10 reviews for that… okay now back and on to the story…

chapter two unhuman love

*Jamie wake up its time to wake up* ::Jack your here so it wasnt just a dream it was real:: *Nope it was all real now get out of bed before i kiss you till you pass out* Jamie woke up and got out of the bed and ran over to jack and hugged him very hard and kissed him :: I love you did i ever tell you that:: * Uh yeah u told me that when we was about to have sex remember*… ::Oh sorry I just dont remember what i said really last night I just remembered you fucking me and all o and it felt soo good i hope we can do it again tonight:: *well see depends on how cute you are at the end of the day*… Jamie blushed * now what did I tell i was going to do everytime you blushed*? ::Im sor- he was interrupted by jacks kiss its was a very passionate kiss Jamie nibbled on his lips he liked doing that jack fount it cute about him doing that Jack broke the kiss and said *comon lets go watch some tv* ::okay:: They went down stairs to watch some tv

Jamie went to get some popcorn and cokes and then microwaved the popcorn and then went to sit on the couch they both started to eat popcorn watching httyd(dont ask why I picked the movie httyd it just poped in my head so i just went with it…) !fter they watched some tv jack took Jamie to go to the workshop... *Hey Jamie were going to the workshop okay* ::okay:: so after that he took him home and the clock read 10 oclock *perfect* ::whats perfect:: *your still cute as ever go up stairs and go wait for me up in your room while I walk up there* so Jamie ran up stairs all excitedly and said ::ready:: * alright im coming* Jack came upstairs with a hoodie on and that was all ::Why the hoodie jack:: Youll see* *jamie its your turn to o the favor* ::okay:: Jamie started by pulling in to kiss jack this time he nibbled jacks lip then he broke the kiss then Jamie said pull up your jacket so I can suck at your neck:: ** nuhuh your going to suck my manhood i have a boner right now id much rather you suck my manhood* ::Okay Jamie went down and sucked jacks bonor jack moaned really loud :: your liking this arent you:: *o yea i dont know why i never thought about this before* Jamie continued sucking his boner faster and faster *o jamie faster faster oo yeah o jamie*… *Jamie im getting close to climax please just go on fuck me ... Jamie did as he asked he took his underwear off and then put his 5'4 manhood in Jacka s entrance and slammed into him he didnt even feel pain he was to overwhelmed with pleasure *oo Jamie dont stop harder harder faster * jamie began thrushing him fullspeed and power but it wasnt enough so he started stroking Jacks manhood *oo jamie im about to cum release with me :: im about to release as well::... they both released with Jamie pouring cum into Jacks rear, Jack was panting soo hard right now he tried to catch a breath * hey Jamie im going to take a shower okay* ::okay meto:: they both showered and then went to bed Jamie had a wierd dream and it a little something like this... Jamie we need you to fight pitch your our last hope ... Jamie said ::who are you:: anonamayous said "I am the god of the good and our fate is in trouble with pitch in our world" ::well what am i to do:: god of the good responded "you are to figure that out your self you have the abilities to fight him your the only one who can end him for good... I must take my leave now" ::wait:: and with that his dream came to an end he arose quickly *theres my cute boyfriend* hey i had a strange dream last night something about pitch is about to destroy the would this god of good was talking to me something about only i could stop him with my abilities do you have any clue what im talking about::? Jack's eyes widened and covered his mouth umm come with me ill see if santa knows anything about this he thought in his mind holycrap he is not human he saw a dream that altered the future and talked about having a ability…

Okay another chapter done please get the reviews in i need alot of reviews A/n i should be able to post another chapter tomorrow mayhe two or three if i get alot of reviews! Untill next time


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys sorry for the delay of story making kinda got caught up in black ops two here i finally fount some time to make a few chapters because not alot of people are on xbox right now sorry for the long descriptive details and now back to the story...

Chapter four: the journey begins

As Jack was headed for the north he thought about the whole idea of Jamie not being human and what abilities did he have one of them was to alter the future and see it… Jack got to north pole in about 30 minutes due to rushing to tell north about the changes… ::jack why are we going to the north pole for::? *Well I should've told you why i came in the first place so early*… *you see north told me to do a observation on you because when i went to the north pole the other day he told me he thought you was unhuman and I didnt believe him but as time progressed remember when you had that dream about them saying you have abilities well one of them are to see the future and that can help us alot in words of seeing what pitch is planning so we can monitor and be ready to attack with him not expecting it*... ::Okay but why me why am i unhuman::? *well thats still to be observed* * We dont quite know why ur unhuman and what all of your abilities are so we need time to figure out the answers* ::Okay well what am i to do of help bring pitch down::? *Just give it time Jamie your answers will soon come to you* and with that they flew to the workshop Jack knocked on north's door

*north open up ive got Jamie and some interesting things to tell you* North quickly opened up the door "come quick tell me what happened" :: well I saw a god of good saying i had abilities of something and said I was our only hope against Pitch. "Pitch you mean hes at it again"? *well no not at the moment you see one of Jamie's abilities is to see the future and that would help us better prepare for an attack since he can see the future and im sure pitch will be back at it again soon*... "Ah interesting and hes only seen the future once"? ::yes *yes* they both responded at once "so were unsure of how stable telling the future really is and when he can see the future"? Again they both responded at once *yes*::yes:: "Okay well go back to the human world untill you see another future or another ability forms" ::okay you got it::*okay* and with that they left.

::You know Jack you could've told me before what was going on and how serious this was::... *I know Im sorry but u just would've laughed at me when I said your unhuman and you was unhuman thats why I needed to wait untill u saw It yourself for you to understnd better I mean honestly would you have taken me serious if you didnt see for yourself that you wasn't unhuman* ::No and im still not sure i believe im unhuman I mean after all it was a dream and we all have wierd dreams right? *Well youve got a point but when you have support like what we was expecting to hear from then its most likely true* ::Yeah i guess so::

Later on that day about 9ish they got home and layed down and went to bed. Jamie woke up no unnormal dreams... *Jamie did u have any unnormal dreams*? ::Nope:: *Okay... well thats good i guess... so what do you wanna do*? ::I dont know what do you wanna do:: *I dont really know either...

Timeskip five minutes :: Hey you wanna go watch tv or something::? *Yeah I guess* They went downstairs to watch tv ::What do you wanna watch::?" *I dont know what ever you wanna watch* So they watched some tv awhile then played xbox for awhile and it had gotten to about 7ish ::Hey wanna have a little fun if you know what I mean *wink wink*:: *You naughty little boy yeah Im up for some fun*

Sorry guys but i just had to cliff hanger you to see your reviews comon I need reviews each two reviews eaquls a chapter so if i get 10 reviews i will have 5 chapters by the end of the day i swear this is the only way to get reviews review review review untill next time 


	5. rotg update very important

sorry guys for my absence its been heck-tic here with that said i will try to have you an updated version within a month i know its a little long just bare with me as the last weeks of school goes by and i will have a chapter out

sorry again for not updating and yeah that's pretty much it well i'm out peace

-dakota


End file.
